Genderbent
by loveboxer123
Summary: The titans wake up one night to find 5 strangers in their tower with a glowing portal behind them. Unconcious and wounded,4 look like the rest of the team while 1 is completely different. But when a battle with Slade enswes,the leader of the genderbend Titans is kidnapped. Robin must find and save her beforesomething happens
1. Chapter 1-Begin!

Chapter 1:

(Robin's POV)

I woke to screaming. Yawning, I got out of bed and walked into the room the screaming was coming from. I saw my friends and fellow Titans staring at something. "Whoa" On the floor were 4 shapes. They looked like the rest of the team. "Dude that's not what we are looking at" Beast Boy said, pointing to a different shape on the floor. This was a pale girl with horrible gashes all over her body. She was tallish and had a lightning bolt pendant on a necklace. The weirdest part was two pitch black wings on her back. "We need to get them to the medical bay." I said. Raven nodded and levitated a few with her to the medical bay. All that was left was the girl. I picked her up and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2-Poison's Special Power

Chapter 2:

(Robin's POV)

The next day, we were returning from a mission when Beast Boy said "I think I will go check on our guests" "Remember Beast Boy, they could attack you" "Nah they will never know" Beast Boy smiles and runs off. A few moments after that we all hear a crash and a scream. Beast Boy shot out of the room "They are awake." A blur of black and white shot from the room and up into the rafters. The girl was there, face twisted in fury as she yanked off her necklace and the lightning bolt grew into a long staff, golden with lightning symbols all over it. What was going on?!

(Poison's POV)

WHO WERE THESE PEOPLE? I woke up and found my team down and I freaked. I was tempted to use my powers but I didn't. I was seriously mad and I raised my wings. The green one I had attacked eyes widened and he screamed "COVER YOUR EARS!" The rest of the team didn't take the hint. My wings clapped together, the resulting sound a horrible thunderclap. My team ran out. There was Beast Girl, Machanica, Crow, and Cometstreak. Ok everyone was here. I felt a horrible stinging all over and I looked down to see bandages. "Ok this is getting weird" I said out loud. Then looked over at the other people who looked like the rest of my team. Oh my god…..DOUBLEGANGERS! I let out a screech and flew off.

That Night….

(Robin's POV)

I woke up to a sound outside, soft singing. I got up and walked into the living room to the balcony then was surprised to see the rest of my team staring at the sky. A haunting melody was floating in the air. "Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment…" "Whoa who is that" "Poison" a voice answered me from behind. I turned to see the other team. "Who?" "Our leader. Formerly Sparrow, apprentice to Batwoman. Then was kidnapped by Shade and transformed into what she is now." I raised an eyebrow at the pink girl who was talking Suddenly a bright flash of light occurred and I instantly turned. A shimmering portal was above Poison's head as her singing continued. "She is the guardian of lost souls. So whenever she sings every lost child or orphaned child is directed into her portal. When they are grown up they appear in a flash back in Jump City" The pink girl explained. As she said those words a few children drifted up into the portal. Poison instantly turned sluggish and fell. The pink girl leapt up, transformed into a pterodactyl and caught her. She flew back and landed. After that we all went back to our rooms.

**Hey everyone! Loveboxer123 here! Sorry it took so long to update this but I am BUSY with school and that stuff. Yes I am using my own imagination for the genderbent names so no flames! Here is the pair up:**

**RobinXPoison**

**BBXBG**

**RaeXCrow**

**StarXComet**

**CyXMachanica**

**Ok so remember R&R if you don't Poison will find you! Also remember this is my first fanfic so yeah. Give me some suggestions?**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3-Heartbeat Speeding Faster

**Hello everyone! Loveboxer123 here! Welcome to Chapter three of my fanfiction Genderbent! Hope you are having fun reading this. Also I own nothing. Along with that happy note I got a comment saying Poison is a Mary Sue and I should change her name along with the others. For one thing Poison has a split personality called Weakness! Her powers are limited! Normal has no powers but her lightning staff, Angelic has only her song power, Demonic is under lock and key and can't be let out at all costs, Powerful is, as her name suggests , very powerful but Poison only enters that mode when extremely angry. She becomes a Valkrye sort of, with glowing golden wings. She only stays in that form for a moment before she turns into Weakness and falls unconscious. So ****NO MORE FLAMING COMMENTS TELLING ME TO CHANGE SOMETHING! **** So enjoy the Poison/Robin arc that starts in this chapter!**

(Poison's POV)

I woke with a groan, rubbing my head. I pulled out my special mirror. Crow had made it for me after I had converted to what I was now. I was pulled into the space my spit personalities resided. I spread my wings and flew up into the clouds. Angelic sat there and I growled "Angelic! Did you take over again?!" "Why Yes!""WHY?!" "Because I wanted to! Sheesh!" I facepalmed and said "Guess what! I now have another migraine!" "Oh well!" Sighing heavily, I leapt from the clouds and down to the ground. I flew out a glowing portal back into the real world. I leapt out of the bed and found myself in the sick bay. My wings buzzing, I leapt up and out the door to find my team.

(Robin's POV)

By that time we had all been acquainted. Cometstreak and Starfire were instant friends and were now in the kitchen trying out different kinds of mustard. Cyborg and Cyber (the only name I will change) were still cautious of each other and were talking. Beast Boy and Beast Girl were pretty good friends already and were playing video games. Crow and Raven were ok I guess. I sat on the couch watching this and waiting for the other teams leader to show up. I looked out the window at the storm clouds gathering. "Huh must be about to storm" I said to myself. Then a shocking thunderclap rolled out from the hall causing us all to leap to our feet and watch as the girl I had seen before, Poison they called her. Now I finally got a good look at her. She was quite tall with midnight black hair and her eyes were two colors, one silver and one a shocking gold. Her wings were as black as her hair and avian. She was pale, probably because of last night and she looked seriously irritated."Someone better explain what is going on or else "her voice was cold as she hovered.

After the longest explanation ever, Poison finally understood and was ok with it. After a bit she said "I am going out for a flight" and flew through an open window. Soon after the storm started up and turned into a roaring thunderstorm.

(Poison's POV)

"WOAH!" I was dodging lightning bolts left and right. I was being pulled along by the wind as I struggled to retain my balance. I flapped even harder only to end up spinning in circles in the strong circular draft. I flapped hard and ended up out of the storm yet exhausted. It was night I could tell. I flew towards a window and slammed through it with a crash. I knew no more as I hit the ground.

(Robin's POV)

I was asleep with I heard a loud crash and a thump. I shot up and saw a black bundle on my floor. "What?" I muttered as I got out of my bed and walked over to the dripping wet bundle. I looked at it and was surprised as I saw black avian wings covering the bundle."Poison?" I said as she began to glow faintly in the darkness. I was startled and leapt back as ribbons of white light began to encircle her. What happened next startled me so badly I tripped over my feet and fell onto my bed. There was a sound of a striking match as her feathers fell out and her wings turned bat-like. A long tail appeared, covered in spikes and with two twin spiked sails at the end. She opened her eyes and they became reptilian with slits for pupils. It was then she realized what she was. She gave a short scream and leapt into my closet. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She screamed. "Poison?" I said as I heard her beginning to pace. "Robin! You don't want to look at me! I am a monster!" "Why do you say that?" "Robin! Do you not see what I am or are you blind Bird Boy! I AM PART DRAGON!" "Dragon?" "Yes! Somehow Shade got a hold of dragon DNA! I was captured and implanted with the DNA to see what would happen. I became what I am but used my new-found powers to create an alternate form after defeating them and I flew home. The rest of my team was suspicious, especially Comet. So I am what I am now." She explained as she flew out into the light spilling in through my window. I watched as she landed "I can sometimes muster up enough strength and energy to return to my form as Sparrow. I guess I can try again now" Poison's wings spread full force as her form began to flicker. She became an almost exact replica of me before she jolted and transformed back into herself. She sighed and said "Well, goodnight." She said before she leapt out my window. My heart was pounding as I watched her go. "Oh my god "I said to myself "I think I am in love"


End file.
